A Prototype to Plasmids
by Reclamation by Night
Summary: One troubled teen faces problems in Rapture, and finds a mental redemption. But is it for the better or worse? First chapter is kinda vague, but will be explained in the second chapter. Enjoy!


Hello there!This is my first story. I do hope you enjoy it! I also don't own any of the characters in this story, or the game series. Blah, time for the story!

Chapter 1. A Chance of a New Life

"Hello, people of rapture! I trust your all doing well this fine evening! Oh, Rapture is the place of opportunity and fortune for the working man who wants to escape the surface world, is it not? But even utopia has its rules, and that includes Rapture!"

The words were loud enough to wake Clayton from his slumber. Clayton hated this place so much. He didn't hate Rapture, he hated the demon that split him form his normal surface life. He hated the pub, yet it was a place he would go to make himself forget about his problems. But in doing that act, he would just get more problems. And then he would go back to pub to make himself forget those ones. It was a never ending chain of self hatred.

"As we are on the topic of 'rules', I have taken notice that certain people have found a way to hack into vending machines to lower the price of items they sell."Andrew Ryan's voice projected out the radio.

Clayton slowly rose from his stool, bottle in hand, waddled over to the exit and out of the pub. Andrew's voice slowly died into the background as Clayton stumbled into the Ballroom.

"Today...is thursday?" Clayton mumbled as he passed people dancing in the bright lights of the ballroom. His vision was fading. He couldnt really grasp the scenery of the area, so if he wanted to come back here, he probably wouldnt find the place.

He shuffled over to a couch and laid down. He looked down at his hand and let go of something that was loose on his wrist. His vison was blurred and his hearing got distorted. The last thing he saw was a figure in tattered clothes, kneel down pick up what he dropped and at the moment he passed out.

Clayton slowly opened his eyes and stood up. The first thing he noticed was his hangover. The second was he wasnt in the ballroom where he had passed out. It was a dark residential area with the lights off. Some of the drywall on the complex were hanging off the sides of the walls. There was a man on a ladder.

"Dammit! Now where the hell am I?" Clayton exlcaimed as he slowly got up.

"You better watch your mouth young man. I wouldnt want my son cussin' like that." An old black man said as he was switching the banner hanging over him. He was wearing the clothes of a janitor with a whit wash rag coming out and sliding over his belt. He couldnt get a good look at his face because he was turned the other way.

"Well im not your son. And last time I checked you aren't supposed to be talking to me." Clayton hissed back.

Clayton was only seventeen. He lives with his father in Apollo Square, and frankly he didnt like his father very much. He would constintly take his fathers I.D. and go drinking at weeknights when his father is sleeping. But more importantly, he had "Daddy Problems" He always thought about running away, but where could he run to? The city is only so big.

"Fine then..." The janitor said as he stepped off the ladder. revealing what he was putting up. When Clayton saw what the man put up, he lit up like a christmas tree.

"If you dont want advice i'll jus-"

"Yeah,yeah. Cool." Clayton interuppted, as the man walked away. Clayton was to fixed on the ad hanging in front of him.

_Have you lost hope in yourself? Do you wish you can become stronger, faster, smarter without any exercise? Well come on down to Ryan Industries today! We will be only taking a few participants in this exciting new evolutionistic breakthrough! But in return you must do Rapture a favor by protecting her people! We need you!_

Clayton couldnt believe his eyes! This could be his chance to escape his father! He thought that if he could get stronger, he wouldnt have to fear his father. Not a physical escape but a mental one! of course he didnt think it through enough but it was closer to a comfort zone than anything else

"I could be free..."

I hope you enjoyed the first vague chapter of the story! I promise you everything will be explained in the next one! Please review, i could use the feedback. also i dont have spellcheck on my computer and the site i use isnt very thorough so please excuse any bad grammar...


End file.
